Checking In
by OnlyinFiction
Summary: Ok anyone ever wanted to see Rose in the new series? This is my own little addition to the episode 'Smith and Jones' for everyone who misses Rose. T for just incase.
1. Before

The Doctor and Rose had just left Jackie's flat. The Doctor breathed in the mid-morning air as they got down the streets below and looked at Rose.

"So where next, hm?"

Rose looked up at the Doctor, biting her lower lip.

"I know this sounds a bit boring for you but I don't know. Could we maybe just go out to the shops for a bit?"

The Doctor looked down at Rose's hopeful face and rolled his eyes while shoving one hand into his pocket and grabbing Rose's with the other.

"Oh alright. God when did I become so domestic?"

Rose smiled up at him tongue between her teeth.

"About the same time you first took me out for chips."

xxxx

The Doctor and Rose had been out for a few hours and the Doctor was amazed at how once again he had ended up somehow carrying all of her bags. Trudging along beside Rose the Doctor suddenly perked up as they got closer to a large hospital by the river. Rose looked over at the Doctor questioningly as he sniffed the air, reminding her of a dog.

"What is it Doctor?"

The Doctor didn't reply he just kept sniffing until he was standing at the front of the hospital.

"I'm not sure. But there seems to be some kind of plasma coil build up surrounding this area. In particular this hospital. Something's going on in there." He turned around and grinned at Rose. "I think it's time to check in."

Immediately they walked back to the Tardis, which had parked in the same spot it did when they traveled to the Parallel world. When they had first landed Rose couldn't help but look for either the zeppelins or Mickey. Once inside Rose quickly headed off to her room to dispose of her bags, and then jogged back to the Doctor to see if he had a plan.

The Doctor held a small purple tablet and glass of water towards Rose.

"Swallow and drink. This lovely tablet here is what every bored child dreamed of when they wanted to get out of school. It sends a message out through your body telling it that it's sick, but here's the good part, once the tablet wears off… Poof no more signals and your feeling better again. Just long enough for you to be admitted overnight but it wears off in ooh about four hours after consumption so long enough for me to have a look around, stop whatever's going on if need be and then for us to get out of here after your amazing recovery."

Rose took the tablet and stared at it before swallowing it carefully.

"So what your going to do is shove poor sick me into the hospital and let me be their pin cushion while you get to go wondering off."

The Doctor flicked a couple of switches and then lent up against the console smiling.

"Yep that's about it."

Rose rolled her eyes jokingly.

"You just don't like the thought of having to fight aliens in your pajamas again."

The Doctor folded his arms forcing himself not to smile back at her.

"It just makes things a bit easier for _both_ of us. You know that tiny little fact about you being human and me being all not. Might make things a bit easier for the doctors to have a patient with the same amount of organs, and blood that they're used to working with."

Rose rolled her eyes again and then looked at the Doctor seriously.

"Yeah ok I get your point. But hang on don't they need like a family member or something. You know to fill out the papers and stuff. I don't think it would be a great idea for them to call mum down here in the middle of whatever you think is going on. Probably wouldn't be too good for you either. She's always paranoid I'm going to get sick with some alien virus or something."

The Doctor's brow creased in thought for a second before bouncing off the console as he pulled open some small draws on the console that Rose had never noticed before, looking for something.

"Hmm… Good thought Rose. Oh and you can tell Jackie that you wont get sick, the Tardis pretty much disinfects you each time you step through the door. Hang on if I can just find… Aha! Problem solved."

The Doctor stood up grinning holding up two identical gold rings. He walked over to Rose and bent down on one knee in front of her seat.

"Rose Tyler will you be my unlawfully wedded wife for oh I don't know about the rest of the day a little more possibly?"

Rose grinned trying unsuccessfully not to laugh as she put out her hand.

"I do Doctor. Yes I do."

Rose looked down at the ring on her finger as the Doctor put the Tardis closer to the hospital. Rose sighed happily to herself as she repeated the Doctors 'proposal' in her head wishing it had been real.

Yes, I do Doctor. More than you know.

With a thump the Tardis landed pulling Rose out of her day dream. The Doctor looked over at Rose from the other side of the console; Rose couldn't help but look at the matching ring on his finger.

"Ready for your appointment Rose?"

She smiled weakly at him, feeling the tablet take effect.

As the Doctor walked, half carried, Rose into the hospital he looked around and shuddered slightly.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I don't like hospitals?"

Rose nodded slightly and whispered trying not to fall asleep on the Doctor's shoulder.

"Yeah just a few times on New Earth."

He looked around the waiting room for a seat. Thankfully the room was almost empty.

"Ooh look this one has a shop. Come on sit down here and I'll be back in a second."

The Doctor looked back at Rose as he walked up to the nurse behind the desk. He felt guilty about making Rose sick but he knew that it could have been even worse for both of them if he was the one admitted.

The nurse looked up at him bored.

"Can I help you?"

The Doctor looked at her worried, slightly showing off the ring as he tapped the desk.

"Hello, yes um you see it's my wife Rose," the Doctor felt an odd happy sensation go through him as the last two words came off his tongue. "We were out shopping and she suddenly became really ill. I'm a bit worried about her she never gets sick and it came on so quick. Could you just get a doctor to have a look at her please?"

The nurse just looked at him unfazed by his outburst, she had obviously heard similar stories time and time again from worried family members. She handed him a thick pile of papers.

"Fill them out and we'll have a doctor look at her as soon as possible."

The Doctor smiled at her and walked back over to Rose. It had worked.

Half an hour later the forms were done and Rose was in a bed in one of the hospital's wards. The Doctor held her hand in comfort as a doctor with almost half a dozen medical students surrounded her bed. One of the medical students, the doctor had called her Martha, lent over with a stethoscope and checked her heartbeat. Rose looked over to the student and muttered deliriously.

"At least you don't have to check two hearts."

The Doctor squeezed Rose's hand harder in effort not to laugh as the medical students looked at her and then to him, obviously wondering about her mental state."

The Doctor looked up at the doctor and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, err, family joke."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows at the young husband in front of him.

"Right, come on no time to waste talking nonsense. Next patent you lot."

**- We all know what happened on the moon. Rose is asleep for most of it because a doctor put her on some medication without the Doctor's consent and so that's where Martha comes into the picture with helping the Doctor. -**

**Hope you enjoyed this, reviews would be great so I know I'm not wasting my time continuing. :) The Second part to this would be after they get back, it's my favorite.**


	2. Forgotten something?

The Doctor and Rose walked into the Tardis smiling, Rose still slightly oxygen deprived. Rose sat down on the console's chair watching the Doctor work the Tardis. Then suddenly she gasped.

"Doctor I left my bag back at mums!"

The Doctor groaned.

"We just left there. Do you really need it?"

Rose laughed at him then seriously replied.

"Well unless you want me wondering around the Tardis without any clothes or makeup. YES!"

The Doctors lips twitched slightly.

"Rose, how many times do I have to tell you? You don't need makeup."

Rose just glared at the Doctor and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh alright, back we go."

Rose relaxed back into the seat again happy smiling.

"Thankyou. I won't take long; all we have to do is go back up there and grab my bag. And we only saw her couple of hours ago so unless she's seen the news there's nothing she can bicker at you about so I don't know why you're complaining."

Thump. They had landed. Rose stepped out of the Tardis with the Doctor following behind. As they got up to the door Rose pulled out her key, opening the door and walking in.

"Hey mum it's just us again. Silly me I forgot to grab my bag."

Rose popped her head into the kitchen extremely surprised to see her mum and a man in the kitchen.

"Oh ah sorry mum just had to, err, grab some stuff I forgot."

The man looked from Jackie to Rose flustered.

"Ah it's alright I was just leaving. Um, by Jackie we'll catch up later maybe."

Jackie smiled at him sweetly as he left the flat before scowling at her daughter and the Doctor who were standing in the lounge room. The Doctor seemed to be oblivious to what had just happened.

"You could have warned me that you were coming around Rose. You might not have noticed but I had a visitor."

Rose frowned slightly.

"Well I'm sorry we were only around a few hours ago. Thought you said you weren't doing anything today."

Jackie sighed annoyed and crossed her arms.

"Rose that was three days ago. Oh but than again with the Doctor's driving should be lucky it's not three years!"

That caught the Doctor's attention.

"Oi! It's not my fault the Tardis was having a bad day and that happened once. Once! Oh I'm going to get your bag."

Rose bit her lip, remembering when Jackie had first slapped him.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't knock. I'll make sure I do next time. Was that Howard from the markets?"

Jackie smiled slightly, and lent against the wall.

"Yeah, just came round to drop some stuff off. He -"

"Catch!" the Doctor yelled, cutting Jackie off. Rose turned, instinctively catching her bag and grinned triumphantly at the Doctor before turning back to her mum.

Rose had been fast to catch her bag but not fast enough for Jackie to not notice the gold ring on her hand as the sun reflected of it light pattern.

Jackie's eye were wide open as she looked across from Rose's hand to the Doctor's. She stared speechlessly at them, mouth slightly open.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON BETWEEN YOU AND MY DAUGHTER!!!"

Jackie glared at the Doctor lividly. If looks could kill he would have been dead, no matter how many regenerations he had left.

The Doctor looked over to Rose confused and more than he would like to admit quite scared.

"Jackie truly I have no idea what you're talking about."

He looked back at Rose for help but she seemed just as confused as he was.

"What I'm talking about. What I'm talking about!" Jackie raved waving her hands around. "I'm talking about the RINGS on both you and my daughter's fingers! WEDDING RINGS!"

Jackie held her own ring up as example. The Doctor have a laugh and grinned looking calm and happy now.

"Oh is that all?"

Jackie stared at him fuming.

"Is that all!" She raved angrily. "He's married my daughter and that's all he's got to say! Is that all?!"

The Doctor sat down on the couch happily. Rose flopping down beside him seating herself against his body trying not to laugh.

"Yeah mum we did that age's ago. Didn't we remember to tell you? Although I can't even remember to grab my bag which has all my clothes in it, so don't trust my memory. Think of that! We'd be halfway through traveling somewhere and I'd have no clothes to wear. Me running around the Tardis in the nude. Think of that, though you probably wouldn't mind would you Doctor?" They grinned even harder at each other, really getting into their roles of fooling Jackie. But she just stood there barely taking any of this in.

"What – but – how – when - what – hang on – what?"

The Doctor and Rose continued to stare lovingly at each other. Helplessly Jackie looked across to Rose.

"Hang on. I thought he said that he didn't do domestic? Because that, _that_ is very domestic."

The Doctor cut in before Rose could answer, putting his arm around Rose's waist pulling her in closer for a hug. Jackie found herself once again gawking at the two of them.

"Ah Jackie, that was the last me who said that." He looked away from Rose and across to Jackie. "I'm a completely new man now. Well, almost completely anyway."

The Doctor looked back down to Rose grinning and she started to giggle. Jackie looked at the two of them horrified and fell into the chair opposite them burying her head in the palms of her hands, muttering to herself.

"Completely new man. Man, ha! Alien more like."

The Doctor and Rose looked at each other and burst out laughing. Then the Doctor lent over and whispered in Rose's ear.

"Should we tell Jackie the truth before she goes permanently insane?"

Rose nodded regretfully and once they had calmed down slightly Rose looked up at her mum.

"Mum just calm down alright. It's nothing. Truly nothing. We just needed to trick some people and we just forgot to take them off before coming up here. So see it's just nothing. We were just joking around."

Rose took the ring off as if proving her point and shoved it in her pocket. Jackie took a deep breath and glared at them.

"God you two scared me. And that was not funny. Go on get out of here before you give me another heart attack or one or both of you get slapped."

The Doctor and Rose stifled another giggle as they got up and left the flat, with her bag this time. They had held themselves together as they walked down to the Tardis feeling Jackie's eyes watching them. The Doctor squeezed Rose's hand and she lent her head against his shoulder as they walked along.

"You should have seen you're faces. God you looked terrified and mum looked like she was going to kill you. But that was fun. We had her fooled completely!"

The Doctor laughed.

"You do know she's watching us now?"

Rose nodded and the Doctor grinned mischievously.

"So I wonder what she'd do if she saw me do this."

The Doctor lent down and kissed Rose right on the lips. Continuing the kiss they walked into the Tardis, kicking the Tardis door closed. Once the door was closed they pulled apart bursting out laughing. Rose once again sat down and watched the Doctor steer the ship.

"God I would love to see her face now."

The Doctor looked over at Rose grinning back in agreement.

"Somehow I think it's going to be a while until we're going back to see your mother. Or else I, just for some reason, can see myself being slapped again."

Rose started laughing and got up.

"Yeah couldn't think why. I'm going off to my room. Just remembered all that shopping I left in there."

The Doctor nodded and watched her leave the room. He flicked some switches and put the Tardis stationary in the vortex and stopped. Touching his lips with his fingers and whispered to himself.

"If only I could do all that for real."

With a sigh he dropped his had and fiddled with the ring before unwillingly sliding it off and putting it back away into the draw. Knowing the possibility of ever wearing that golden ring again.

Meanwhile in Rose's bedroom………..

Rose fell onto her bed with a sigh, shoving all the bags off into a corner. She'd sort them out later. She lay there for a moment thinking off what had happened in the last 24ish hours, listening to the Doctor speak of her as his wife, being so close to her as the nurses came in, that kiss. She put her hand up to her lips and smiled. "If only." Rose whispered as she pulled the ring out of her pocket and slipping it wishfully back onto her hand, memorizing it's look, it's feel. Rose sat up and gave another sigh, taking it off she placed it into her jewelry box she had brought at an alien market and closed the lid.

That will never happen. Rose thought to herself as she stared at the closed box. The Doctor doesn't feel like that towards me. He never has. He never will. Just enjoy the memories of today.

And with that, she left those thoughts and went too sort out her bags of clothing.

**And that's the end. Thankyou everyone who reviewed the first chapter, I hope to hear from more of you :) **


End file.
